Wireless devices have become prevalent throughout society. As users demand more mobility, there is a tremendous requirement for decreasing power consumption and thereby increasing battery life.
Thus, there is a strong need for techniques to reduce the power consumption of an RF log-amp detector that may be used in wireless devices.